DESCRIPTION: This is an application for research, support of data users, and research planning for the Wisconsin Longitudinal Study (WLS), a large, multi-generational study of aging among 10,000 women and men and more than 5,000 of their brothers and sisters. Within the broad activities of research, support, and planning, the WLS project has eight specific objectives, which will build on and extend work during the current project period: (1) studies of sibling resemblance in health, well-being, and social and economic status; (2) studies of the evolution and consequences of cognitive ability from youth to midlife; (3) studies of socio-economic measurement and model specification in relation to careers and to health, well-being, morbidity, and mortality; (4) maintenance and enhancement of WLS data and documentation and dissemination of public-use files on the World Wide Web (and, archivally, at ICPSR); (5) outreach to WLS users through professional meetings and workshops, individual consultations, and preparation of special-purpose restricted data files; (6) organization of a research and planning conference, early in the renewal period, which will bring together WLS researchers and a complementary group of leading social and biomedical aging researchers; (7) updates and enhancements of information on respondent location and mortality; (8) preliminary design and development of instruments and method for the post-2000 follow-up of the WLS.